Rebirth of Family
by kiana21
Summary: The threat of Buu is gone. Earth is once again at peace, yet Vegeta is longing for someone. What will happen when this person arrives on Earth?
1. Anniversary

Several years have passed since the threat that was known as Buu was defeated. Peace has reigned supreme on earth and as a result, the Z-fighters finally received a much deserved vacation.

"Hey Goku! Pass me another burger, would ya"

The earth saiyan simply smiled and scratched the back of his head while he innocently said "Umm...I got a little hungry and...well..."

"Goku"

Bulma was having her annual barbeque and everyone was there. Everyone, that is, except for Vegeta.

"Hey Goku, do you mind watching Bra for a little while? I have a feeling something's wrong with Vegeta."

"Sure, no problem Bulma, but do you think you should be bothering him right now"

"Why? Goku, what do you know that I don't"

"Uh...well...you see...uh..."

"Goku! Just yell me already"

"It's just that it's been 43 years today since Planet Vegeta was destroyed by Freiza."

Bulma gasped. She had completely forgotten. "Damn, Vegeta must be really hurting...I have to go see him."

"Okay Bulma, but just promise me you won't push it too far. The last thing we need right now is an angry saiyan prince."

The grumble of his stomach did not bother him. He didn't even realize that he hadn;t eaten all day long. He didn't care. This year, the anniversary of his planet's destruction is especially hard to deal with. The birth of Bra was the catalyst. Vegeta could not get over the resemblence between her and...

"Leiko", Vegeta let out a soft sigh as he looked at the torn and ragged picture he had kept with him ever since he was given to Freiza.

Suddenly, Vegeta was torn from his sad abyss by a rather violent knock on the door. He scrambled to hide the picture as Bulma burst into the bedroom.

"Vegeta! What the hell do you think you're doing in here? We have company." She stood in the doorway with her arms crossed over her chest as if she was trying to intimidate the saiyan.

"Woman, I will make an appearance when I damn well feel like it."

"Vegeta, I thought you had finally gotten over all of this being above your friends crap. I know that it's the anniversary of the destruction of Planet Vegeta, and I understand that..."

"You understand nothing" Vegeta angrily cut Bulma off. There was no way she could possible understand the pain he was feeling right now. Where did she come off pretending that she did"Now...leave me be Woman"

Bulma could sense that she had gone over some invisible line, yet again, and decided to accept defeat before Vegeta destroyed something. She slowly backed out of the room and then ran back to Goku. She had some investigating to do.

"Come on, Goku! You have to know something. The way he sighed the name almost brought me to tears. I almost decided not to bother him at all. Who could he be talking about? It better not be another woman, or Kami help him..."

Goku did not want to hear the rest of that thought. "I wouldn't worry about that Bulma. He still has his prince-like pride and 'adultery is below a prince.'" Goku said while trying to mock Vegeta's tone, yet failing miserably at it.

Bulma agreed that it couldn't be another woman, but who could he be talking about? Who was this Leiko?


	2. Arrival

For the next few days, Vegeta kept himself locked up in the gravity chamber. He only came out for food, and even that rarely happened. Bulma was beginning to really get worried. Not that it was unusual behaviour for the saiyan, but she was wondering if this had anything to do with the "Leiko" person.

Fortunately, Vegeta wondered into the house for dinner that night. Bulma decided it was time for some answers.

"Vegeta, can we talk"

"Hn" Vegeta snorted. She took this as a yes.

"Yesterday, I heard you say something that I can't make any sense out of. Who is Leiko"

Vegeta didn't move. He simply let his fork fall back down to his plate and said quietly"I don't know what you're talking about woman."

"But Vegeta, I could swear I heard you say..."

"You heard nothing." He said with a tone that meant that the topic was closed. He quickly got up and left the kitchen.

Bulma turned to her father, who had just walked into the room. "Dad, I know something is wrong with him."

"Bulma dear, maybe this is just one of those things that you should let go. You know how that man is."

Bulma knew that he father was right, but she refused to give up. This was something big and Vegeta needed help.

It was a beautiful day. The sun was shining, the birds were singing, and their laughter could be heard for miles. The Son family and the Briefs family had gotten together to go to the beach to take advantage of the beautiful day. Somehow, Bulma convinced Vegeta to come along too. It seemed that he was finally snapping out of it.

"So, Bulma, did you ever find out what was wrong with Vegeta" Goku asked.

"No. It's not over, but I thought I'd give him some time to lighten up a bit before I continue prodding."

The day had been perfect. Vegeta gas finally been able to relax for the first time in weeks. Bulma noticed and as they sat around the bonfire that night, she thought now might be a good time to give it another shot.

"Vegeta, do you feel like talking now"

"Depends on what you want to talk about woman."

"I want to talk about Leiko."

Vegeta didn't have a chance to answer. A loud bang could be heard in the distance and the earth trembled.

Vegeta recognized the sound and desperately started to search for a ki signature to see who had caused it.

He wasn't prepared for what he found. His face went white with shock. HIs eyes opened wide as he struggled to speak.

"L...L...Leiko"


	3. Reunion

"Hmm, so this is where Vegeta has ended up. Not bad. This planet seems acceptable. But wait! Wasn't this planet supposed to be destroyed by Kakarot? Hmm, I guess they were lucky." She continued to fiddle with her scouter as she educated herself about the planet

"There doesn't really seem to be any great power levels on this planet, but he has to be here somewhere." She continued turning around in search of a pwer level high enough to be a saiyan's.

"Oh, what have we got here? Two power levels. Looks like you're not alone Vegeta. I guess we'll have an audience for our reunion."

"Vegeta...Vegeta! What's wrong? Why did you say that name again? Goddammit! Answer me Vegeta" Bulma was becoming frantic. Something was really wrong now.

Vegeta continued to stand there dumbfounded until Bulma's screeching snapped him back to reality.

"What the hell do you want Woman"

"Who is Leiko? Why did you say that name again"

"I don't know what you're talking about. I don't know anybody named Leiko. I didn't say anything."

"But..."

"But...nothing" He wasn't about to admit that he had momentarly lost control. Besides, there was no way that it could be possible. Leiko had to have died a long time agi, She was on planet Vegeta when it was destroyed.

It hadn't taken her long to get there. She stopped just short of where they were and suppressed her ki. she did not want to be discovered, not yet. She peered over the edge of the cliff so she could observe for a moment.

"Well now, it seems little Vegeta has been tamed. The blue-haired woman appears to be his mate. Ha, he mated an earthling, how pathetic. Now, wait a minute, those kids. They have hair just like the woman. Looks like we have some halflings running around. Hn, I guess it's time to make my presence known."

"Vegeta, you can't hide this from me forever."

"I don't intend on doing that. One of us will die eventually."

Bulma was ready to seriously beat Vegeta, but at that moent, a figure appeared on the cliff and spoke.

"Why, hello Vegeta."

Vegeta's head snapped up. He stumbled back as the person floated down to the beach in front of him.

"Everyone, get back. Kakarot, get them out of here."

"Oh, is that kakarot? I never thought I'd see you with a third class saiyan."

"What the hell are you doing here" Vegeta snarled.

"What kind of welcome is that"

"You're supposed to be dead."

"Well, if I was on Vegeta when Freiza destroyed it, yes, but I wasn't."

At that moment, Bulma broke free from Goku and ran over to Vegeta.

"Vegeta, who the hell is this woman? How do you know her"

Vegeta dropped his shoulders and sighed.

"Well, if you're not going to introduce me, I guess I'll have to do it myself. My name is Leiko, and I'm Vegeta's sister."


	4. VeggieWeggie

Nobody moved. Nobody could. Vegeta...has a sister?

"Vegeta, I always thought you were an only child." Bulma was fuming. Why had he hid this from her?

"I never said I was. I just never mentioned that I had a sister." Vegeta shrugged.

"You mean you never told them about me? Did my little Veggie-Weggie try to forget about me" Leiko asked in a mocking tone.

Something just dawned on Bulma. "You mean, she's your..."

"Older sister." Vegeta finished.

Bulma turned to Leiko. "He must have been quite a little monster when he was little." She was now curious. This was her chance to learn about Vegeta's childhood.

"Yeah, but not to me. I was the only one he would listen to. In fact, little Veggie-Weggie was afraid of me."

"Would you stop calling me that" Vegeta mumbled under his breath.

"What was that" Leiko whipped around to look at him.

"Enough of this useless chit chat. Why are you here Leiko? You've been alive all these years, why choose to find me now"

"Well, I've come to take you somewhere dear brother. Now come along. We don't have time to waste. Bring your mate and young. Also, bring Kakarot. He may be useful, but the other halflings stay."

"I don't think ChiChi would like it if I left again. Do you think we could..."

"Kakarot, we're not bringing that harpy. In fact, none of us are going until she tells us why and where we're going." Vegeta turned to Leiko"Well, I'm waiting."

"Vegeta, I'm your big sister. Do you really think I would do anything to hurt you"

"Yes"

"Well, that may be, but this isn't one of those times. I don't have time to explain here. Just trust me and I'll explain on the way, that is, if you have a spaceship large enough to fit all of us."

Bulma squealed with excitement. "An adventure! We haven't had one of those in a long time. I think we have a spaceship big enough back at Capsule Corp. Come on Vegeta, let's just go. If you're not happy with things after she explains what's going on, we can turn right around."

Vegeta simply snorted and Bulma took that as a sign of agreement. She squealed once again and with that, they all headed back to Capsule Corp.

"What! You're going away again! I swear, I spend more time without you than I do with you" ChiChi was obviously not happy.

"Come on ChiChi, it has to be important or she wouldn't have asked me to go along too."

"Kakarot! Stop arguing with the harpy and get in the spaceship"

"Harpy! Is that..." ChiChi began to yell back at Vegeta, but Goku stopped her short with a peck on the cheek before he ran into the spaceship.

ChiChi was left on the dock, watching as the ship went higher and higher and eventually out of site.

"Come home safe Goku. I really don't have a good feeling about this."


	5. Purpose

"So Leiko, how long before we get there" Goku was just itching to get out of the spaceship. It had already been a week, and it seemed like they weren't getting any closer. He was dying to spar.

Everyone was beginning to get restless. Leiko still had yet to explain herself and everyone, especially Vegeta, was getting annoyed.

"Yes Leiko, please grace us with that wonderful knowledge of yours" Vegeta said sarcastically. Bulma promised him that could have turned around right away if Leiko's plans didn't please him. He knew they wouldn't. He had already wasted a week and he was not willing to waste another.

Leiko didn't look up from the book she was reading. "Well, my little Vegeta, curiosity killed the cat you know..."

"JUST FRIGGEN TELL ME ALREADY" That vein was beginning to pop out of his forehead. He meant business.

"Fine, fine. Don't hurt yourself Vegeta. If you want to know that badly, I'll tell you." She slowly got up and walked to the window. "For a long time now, I've been living on a planet that has been 'cleaned' by Frieza's forces. It had remained empty until Frieza's destruction. After that, they started coming. They were all the last of their kind. They had all been affected by Frieza. We eventually began to form some sort of civilization as the planet's population increased. We were peaceful. We all got along because we understood what everyone else was feeling. Despite being surrounded by others, we were alone."

At this point Leiko stopped to let what she had said sink in. A soft sniffing could be heard as Bulma felt Leiko's pain. Vegeta simply snorted as he impatiently tapped his foot, waiting for Leiko to continue. Finally, Leiko decided she had delayed long enough and she continued.

"Not that long ago, a violent race noticed the planet. The planet is a valuable one, its surface being similar to that of Earth's. Well, they sent their strongest forces to take over the planet. They should have arrived a few days ago. We have no forces strong enough to hold them off. We have no army as everyone has decided that they want to fend for themselves because that's what they have been doing for so long. We have no ruler. They know I am royalty, but they refuse to listen to me because I am a woman. I can't take on these forces on my own. We need you Vegeta. Come be our king and help me protect my home."

Leiko's shoulders slumped. It had been hard for her to admit what she had just said. She was proud, and saying that she needed her "little" brother, of all people, had been excruciating.

Vegeta realized that he was given the chance of a lifetime here. He had something to hold against his sister. "So, you say you need me? I never thought I'd see the day Leiko, you're pathetic." Vegeta turned his back and began to talk towards his quarters.

"Vegeta! You mean you're going to give this chance up! I have a chance to be a queen, and you are going to take that away from me? It was what Bulma had always dreamed of, being royalty, and he actually had the nerve to turn it down.

"Shut up Woman. I am not giving anything up. I am going to go to that planet. You, on the other hand, are not. Once we get there, you are going to remain on this ship and Kakarot is going to take you home."

"What! Vegeta, there is no way you are making me go back to Earth. Besides, if Leiko can't defeat these forces on her own, who's to say you can? Goku is stronger than you and you could use his help" Bulma snapped. She knew she hit a sore point with the last comment.

"WOMAN, I NEVER NEED ANYBODY! WHO THE HELL DO YOU THINK..." Leiko quickly cut in not letting Vegeta finish his tirade on Bulma.

"She's right Veggie-Weggie. It's going to take all three of us to defeat them. And even though they won't listen to a woman, those living on the planet will not accept a king that doesn't have a queen. Bulma and Kakarot stay."

With that last sentence, the softness that had been in Leiko's voice disappeared. There was a darkness in her voice that they had not heard before. Her ki flared up dangerously, revealing a higher power level than she originally revealed to everyone. With that, the decision was final. There was no way Vegeta would continue fighting this one. He reluctantly agreed, but deep down, he knew that there had to be more than Leiko was letting on. Besides, how did she survive the destruction of planet Vegeta?


	6. Landing

Another couple days had passed before the ship landed. The incident involving Leiko had been forgotten by everyone except Vegeta. He couldn't shake the feeling that there was more to the situation than Leiko was letting on.

"Landing in T minus ten..."

"Finally! We're here! I can't wait to get out into the fresh air!" Goku said as he sparred with his shadow.

There was a soft thud as the ship landed on the foreign planet's surface. The doors opened to reveal an eerily quiet and empty station.

Bulma took this as her cue to point out the obvious. "If you brought us here to defeat some forces and to rule the planet, shouldn't there either be a bunch of foreign soldiers destroying everything in sight or a large group of citizens cheering our arrival:

"You're right Bulma, but not about the cheering crowd part. Like I said before, they haven't come together yet. But...this station should be in ruins if the forces arrived here." Leiko strode off towards a room at the end of the dock. Everyone had to run to keep up with her.

Once inside the room, Bulma was in awe. The technology that the room held was incredible. She immediately went towards the nearest machine to examine it. Everyone else stayed where they were, afraid they would break something. An alien with purple skin emerged from around the corner.

"Leiko, good to see you're back. How was the trip?"

"Nomy, we don't have time for small talk. Where are the forces that were supposed to attack us? Why aren't they here yet?"

"I don't know Leiko. Our radar systems can't find their ships anywhere near our planet. We shouldn't take this as good news though. We should still anticipate the worst."

"Thanks Nomy. Keep me posted, alright?"

At this moment, Vegeta decided to make his presence known.

"Leiko, enough of this. Let's keep moving."

Leiko simply rolled her eyes. "Nomy, these are the people I was going to get. The one with the blue hair is Bulma, the two young ones are her children, Trunks and Bra. The two dark haired men are saiyans. The tall one is Kakarot. The shorter one is my brother, Vegeta."

With the mention of that name, Nomy's eyes widened. "Th...th...that's the Prince Vegeta? He's dangerous! What were you thinking by bringing him here Leiko?"

"I brought them here to help us against the rebel forces. Also, Vegeta has agreed to be king. As of now, he is the only being qualified to be king. He is of royal blood, like me. He may be my little brother, but you are to show him respect."

"Y..yes Leiko. I'm sorry Prince Vegeta, it won't happen again."

Vegeta waved it off. "I'll let it go...this time. Leiko, are we getting out of here anytime soon?"

"Hold your horses Veggie-Weggie. We're leaving. Remember Nomy, keep me posted." With that, they left.

On their way into the city, Leiko explained what would happen during the next couple of days. "There is a palace in the city. That is where we will all be living. The residents of the planet will be notified that there will be a new king. The day after tomorrow, we will hold your coronation ceremony. The day after that, we will have to start forming an army to defend the planet."

"Well, what am I going to do while all of this is going on? What about Trunks and Bra?"

"Bulma, you will be part of the coronation ceremony as you will be queen. After that, you will take care of other affairs as Vegeta here passes his time training the army. We will get someone to watch Trunks and Bra as Kakarot will be busy helping Vegeta."

"Wait, there is no way that third-class saiyan is going to help train the royal army."

"Vegeta, cutthe bullshit. You know Kakarot may very well be the strongest fighter in the universe and he sure as hell is stronger than you. Planet Vegeta is gone and that third-class crap does not hold up here. Kakarot is going to be your second in command, and I don't want to hear any of your whining."

Vegeta had it. There was no way he was going to let Leiko talk to him like that. His pridehad been hurt enough by earlier confrontations. "Dammit Leiko, you may be older, but I outrank you, always have, always will. I will not tolerate your tone anymore. You may have been stronger when we were little, but there is no way you can beat me now. I have ascended and you do not want to give me the incentive to use it." The way he said this was eerily calm. The electricity in the car was overwhelming. Bulma gently placed her hand on Vegeta in an attempt to calm him as Bra began crying.

"Vegeta, honey, please calm down. Don't do this here, your upsetting Bra."

With the mention of his daughter's name, Vegeta's cold stare softened considerably. He turned to take her from Bulma to stifle her cries.

While looking at his daughter, a thought suddenly entered his mind.

"So Leiko, you never did tell us how you survived the destruction of Planet Vegeta. Care to tell us now?"

He caught Leiko off-guard. Her face paled as she pondered his question. Fortunately, for Leiko, the palace came into sight. "There's no time for that now Veggie. We're almost at our destination.

* * *

AN: Sorry for the long wait between Chap. 5 and 6. I have up until Chap 10 done now as well as a little interlude explaining how Leiko did survive the destruction of Planet Vegeta. All will be up soon! 


	7. Interlude Story of Survival

The atmosphere in the throne room was tense. He had already given his son to the monster Frieza. He couldn't believe he was going to do this.

Without raising his head, he motioned towards the door. "Bring her in."

The big heavy doors slowly opened to reveal a small girl. She cautiously approached her father. "Daddy? What's going on?" Leiko could sense that something was seriously wrong.

King Vegeta stood to address his daughter. "Leiko, you know the situation on Planet Vegeta has not been the greatest. Your brother is already with Frieza. It is now your turn. You will not be going to Frieza though." King Vegeta shuddered a little as he lowered his voice. "He does not deem you worthy enough." He stopped and wiped the sweat off his brow. "We have attempted to make peace with another force that has the power to destroy us. The only way they will accept any form of treaty is if I give you up to their service."

With these last words, Leiko's face wore an expression of shock. Her eyes began to shimmer with tears. "Daddy, you can't be serious. You can't do this. I'm your daughter! Why, Daddy, why?" She collapsed to the floor as sobs racked her body.

Aids began to move to help her, but King Vegeta waved them off. He walked up to Leiko, bent down, and put a hand on her shoulder. "Leiko, I have to think about the welfare of the saiyan race. These people have the power to destroy the entire planet at the push of a button. If I had any other option, I would take it, but I don't." He stopped long enough to help his crying daughter to her feet. "You are going to be responsible for the saving of our race. Stand tall, be proud. You are a saiyan, remember that. No one can ever take that away from you. I'm sorry Leiko." With that, he walked out of the room.

A guard walked up to escort Leiko to her room. She had to pack her things because she was never going to return to the planet she called home.

000000000

The next day, she was brought to the docks where a ship was waiting for her. Thousands of saiyans were there to see their princess off. This was a sign that things on Planet Vegeta were bad, really bad. There was no one left of the royal bloodline aside from the king.

Leiko exited the car and began the long walk to the ship. King Vegeta was there, waiting for her along with an alien soldier. The soldier took her things; she was never going to see them again. He then grabbed Leiko by the arm and bowed slightly to the king. He turned, with the princess, and they disappeared inside the ship.

"Trust me Leiko, this is for your own good."

00000000

"Leiko, stand up. His Lordship wishes to speak with you." Another alien soldier came to take her from her dark cell of a room. This was hardly the luxury she was used to.

She was led down the hall to where Lord Zennion was holding court. She was shoved violently into the room.

"Ah, Leiko. I have some news for you. It looks like your planet no long exists. Seems like someone got to it before me. Everyone who was on the planet was destroyed, including your father. Now, get her out of my sight." He turned to the soldier and waved to Leiko as if she was nothing.

"What! No, you can't be serious. It's not true, it's not true. No, they can't be, it can't be…gone…all gone…" Leiko's words got softer and farther apart as the sobs took over her body. The soldier walked up to her and proceeded to drag her back to her quarters. She was alone.


	8. A New Home

The car pulled up in front of a massive palace. Guards walked over and opened up the doors.

"This is where we all are going to stay. Welcome to your new home." Leiko led the way to the large wooden doors that appeared to open magically.

Vegeta was close behind Leiko as the others fell behind. It was all so extravagant. Bulma and Goku closed their mouths and ran off to catch up to the two royals.

"This is Trunks' room." Leiko pointed to a large, blue door just as a servant appeared. "And this is Jada, your nanny. She will provide you with anything you need. That red door over there belongs to Bra. She will also have her own nanny. Her name is Terunga. Leave the children here as the rest of the tour will be boring for them."

The two nannies walked up to take the children from Bulma. She was a little hesitant at first, but liked the idea of getting some time away from the children.

Leiko continued down the hall. "This black door is Kakarot's room. It is right next to the kitchen so you have ready access to all the food you want. Kakarot, we will leave you here and someone will get you when we are ready for dinner. Lastly, this purple door will belong to you and Bulma, Vegeta. Please make yourself at home. I have a lot to take care of." With that, Leiko was gone.

Vegeta was first to enter. After a quick glance, he headed straight for the shower. "I guess it will do."

Bulma was amazed by the luxurious fabrics and king-size bed. "Are you kidding? This is magnificent! I can't believe this is ours."

"Hn, like I said, it will do. It is nothing compared to what I had on Planet Vegeta." With that, he shut the bathroom door.

000000

Leiko peered over her shoulder to ensure she wasn't being followed. She quickly ducked into what appeared to be a closet.

"Ah Leiko. Are things going according to plan?"

"Yes, they are settled in their rooms and no one suspects a thing, not even Vegeta."

"Excellent, carry on."

"Yes, sir."

0000000

The next day was spent informing the habitants that there was going to be a new king. There were a few groups that did not approve, but the majority accepted Vegeta as their new king. The coronation would go as planned.

Preparations were made. Saiyan armor was constructed for Vegeta and a lavish gown was made for Bulma. There would be a festival afterwards so that the citizens of the planet would feel more connected to their king and be more willing to form an army.

That night, Bulma was having second thoughts. "Vegeta, something doesn't seem right about this. It's all happening too fast."

"Woman, this planet is going to be under attack in a matter of days. Of course things have to move along fast."

"But Vegeta, we've only been here a couple days. You don't know anything about this planet."

"Bulma, you just have cold feet. You've never been in this position before. I've been waiting for this my whole life. Trust me, everything will be fine."

"I guess you're right Vegeta." Bulma still had her doubts, but she didn't have the energy to deal with it. She was going to be queen tomorrow. As soon as her head hit the pillow, she was asleep.

"I hope I'm right Bulma, for our children's sake." Vegeta lay down beside his wife with thoughts of finally being king filling his head.

0000000

"And now, I present to you, King Vegeta and Queen Bulma!" Leiko pulled aside the curtain as Bulma and Vegeta stepped forward.

The crowd below cheered as the royal couple waved gracefully. Vegeta swelled with pride. He had dreamed of this for a long time. He was finally king. Vegeta was snapped out of his thoughts as Leiko yelled, "Let the festival begin!"

0000000

Leiko remained on the balcony as Vegeta and Bulma wondered among the crowd, getting to know their subjects. She peered down on them, chuckling to herself.

"Poor Vegeta. Doesn't know what's in store for him."

0000000

Goku had been on his way back from the kitchen as he approached the entrance to the balcony.

"…know what's in store for him."

Goku dropped the drumstick he was holding in shock.

"I have to warn Vegeta!"


	9. Trouble at the Festival

Goku IT'ed himself down to the crowd, but there were too many people around to IT up to Vegeta. He could not find Vegeta's ki signature anywhere.

"I guess I have to do this the old fashioned way. Vegeta!" Goku began searching through the crowd, yelling Vegeta's name.

0000000

The commotion Goku was causing did not go unnoticed.

"What does Kakarot think he's doing? I think he knows something. Gagolla, Lommit, get over here now!"

Two orange-skinned aliens ran up beside her. "That oaf is going to ruin everything. Stop him," she growled.

0000000

"Oh Vegeta, this is wonderful. I can't believe it. I'm a queen!"

"And I am your king. How much longer do we have to stay down here?" Vegeta had had just about enough of this civilian crowd business.

"Oh, come on Vegeta. It's not that bad."

"Yes, it is. The only thing that would make this worse is if Kakarot was here."

0000000

"Vegeta! Vegeta! Jesus Christ, where the hell is he?" Goku frantically searched the crowd. He had to get to Vegeta before something bad happened. "Vegeta! Vege…hey, who are you guys?"

Gagolla and Lommit showed up beside Goku. Gagolla was first to speak.

"Leiko has said that since you are now second in command, you must wear this amulet." He handed Goku a gold chain. On this chain was a mesmerizing, crystal blue stone.

"Wow, this is beautiful. I can't take this, I'll probably break it." He shoved it back into Gagolla's hands. "Excuse me, I have something important to do."

Lommit jumped in. If Goku got away, Leiko would kill him. "Oh, sir, you must wear it. Here, let me put it on for you." He grabbed Goku and violently hung it around his neck.

"But I…can't…have to…Vegeta…" Goku fell to the ground in a limp, lifeless heap.

"Good, he's out. Gotta love that amulet. Here Gagolla, help me get him to the dungeons."

0000000

Soon, the crowd dwindled as the festival came to a close.

"Vegeta, we should get to bed. You have an army to form tomorrow." Bulma was having a hard time keeping her eyes open.

"You go on ahead Woman, I have to find Kakarot to make some plans for tomorrow."

"Alright, but please don't stay up too late. I have something special planned for later." She gave him a quick wink and was off.

Vegeta flew up to the balcony where Goku was supposed to be. Instead, he found Leiko.

"Leiko, where's Kakarot? We need to go over some things regarding the army."

"I don't know Vegeta. I haven't seen him in a long time. He's probably tied up somewhere." It took all of her self control to keep from laughing as the lie rolled off her tongue.

"Well, if you see the idiot, tell him he's pissed off the king and he will have to deal with it tomorrow. I'm going to bed." Vegeta headed off down the hall to find out what Bulma had planned.

"Leiko watched Vegeta stride out of the room. "Now that Kakarot has been dealt with, there is nothing stopping the plan. Sleep tight Veggie-Weggie."


	10. Secrets

Several days had passes and Goku still hadn't shown up. Bulma was beginning to worry about her old friend. Vegeta was simply mad at him because he had been forced to train the new recruits himself; a job which he now felt was below him.

"Vegeta, maybe we should start looking for Goku. It's not like him to simply disappear like that."

"Woman, I'm sure he's just over-indulging himself in the kitchen. Leiko did give him access to do so." Vegeta was tired of this conversation. Bulma had brought it up every day since the festival.

"Well, I'm going to look for him myself then." And with that, Bulma stormed off.

"Crazy Woman." Vegeta sighed and went to take care of his royal duties.

0000000

"Wow, look at these tapestries. They're exquisite!" Bulma had stumbled into a rarely used hallway in her search for Goku. She lifted one of the tapestries to examine the other side. To her surprise. She found a switch. She gingerly walked up to it and, against her better judgment, she pushed it. She jumped as all the tapestries in the room rose. Behind one of them was a passage way.

"Maybe Goku got lost in there. I guess it's worth a look." Bulma grabbed a torch off the wall and proceeded down the passage.

0000000

"Leiko, put the next step into action." A dark figure was seated on a throne in an equally dark room. "We have one of the saiyans in our custody already, we need the other one."

"Yes, my Lord. What about the Halflings?"

"They are of no use to me. Do what you please with them. I need Vegeta." His eyes glowed red and all the torches along the wall flared.

"Yes Lord Zennion. You shall not be disappointed." Leiko stood, bowed, and backed out of the room.

0000000

Bulma continued walking the long, narrow hall.

"This hall seems to go on forever. Wait! What's that sound?" A loud rumbling could be heard in the near distance. Bulma began running towards the source of the sound. After a couple of minutes, she found herself in what appeared to be a dungeon.

"Oh my God. Why would this palace have a dungeon?" All of a sudden, she heard the loud rumbling again. She walked over to the cell it appeared to be coming from. She slowly lifted her torch and was shocked by what she found.

"Goku! Oh my God! What happened to you? Goku…Goku… wake up! How did you get here?" Bulma tried as hard as she could to wake Goku, but to no avail.

"Why won't you wake up Goku? What did they do to you?" It was at this moment that she noticed the large amulet around Goku's neck. It was glowing. She reached in as far as she could and dragged Goku up to the bars. She reached around his neck and removed the amulet. As soon as she lifted it off of Goku's neck, he began to stir.

"Goku, Goku! Speak to me! What happened?"

Goku sleepily opened his eyes. "Bulma? What are you doing here?" He slowly began to realize where he was. "How did I get in here? What happened?"

"I don't know Goku. I stumbled across this room and I found you here, asleep. Once I took this amulet off of you, you woke up." Bulma passed Goku the amulet through the bars.

"You found this on me? Wait, these two guards came up to me and said that Leiko wanted me to wear it. Why would Leiko want me to be asleep?" Goku was having a hard time putting things together.

"Leiko wanted you to wear it? What happened the night of the festival? Goku? What did you do?" Bulma asked frantically.

"What did I do…what did I do? Oh yeah! I overheard Leiko say that…" Goku's expression turned to one of panic. "Bulma we have to find Vegeta! Move out of the way." Goku powered up, grabbed two of the bars and ripped them right out of the ground. He proceeded to walk back towards Bulma. "Something bad is going to happen to Vegeta…and Leiko is behind it!"


	11. Revelation

"One…two…one…two…you call yourselves soldiers? Come on! Move it!" Vegeta was busy training the new soldiers when he was interrupted by a fellow saiyan.

"Veggie-Weggie, I need your help with a pressing matter inside. Follow me." Leiko began to walk back towards the palace, completely disregarding the hissy fit Vegeta was throwing.

"What the hell Leiko? How dare you call me that in front of the army? I am your king, SHOW ME SOME RESPECT!"

With those last words, Leiko whipped around. "Did I embarrass my poor brother in front of all these men? Now forget about it, your people need you inside, your highness," she added in a mocking tone. Leiko turned once again towards the palace.

"That's more like it, now take me to where I'm needed." Vegeta followed Leiko into the palace. "So where are you taking me exactly?" Vegeta asked as they passed both the throne room and his bedroom.

"We're almost there. Just hang on. Ah, here it is." Leiko stopped in front of a door Vegeta had never noticed before.

"What do you mean? This looks like a closet. Why the hell are you taking me here?"

"Just shut up and get inside." Leiko snapped while opening the door and pushed a sputtering Vegeta inside.

"Shit Leiko, what do you think you're doing?" Vegeta got up from his knees and dusted himself off.

"Ah, Vegeta. Finally, we meet again." A dark figure stood up and stepped into the light.

"What?" Vegeta fell back down and pressed his back to the wall. "Lord Zennion?"

0000000

"What! What do you mean he went off with Leiko? What were you thinking?"

"I'm sorry, but I…" The poor soldier tried to please the frantic queen, but to no avail.

"Don't talk to me like that! How dare you! I am your queen! I should…" Bulma was ready to rip the soldier's head off before Goku cut in.

"Bulma, come on. Wo don't have time for this. We have to find Vegeta. He was here, but he's not anymore. Let's try your room."

Bulma and Goku continued their frantic search. They tried the throne room, bedroom, and even the kitchen, but to no luck.

"Goku, where could he be? We can't let anything happen to him."

"It's okay Bulma, we'll find him, we will." Goku desperately tried to console the sobbing woman as they continued down the hall.

0000000

"Yes Vegeta, it's me, Lord Zennion. Can I get you anything? Water? Tea?"

"Cut the crap asshole. What the hell do you want with me?"

"Isn't it obvious? You are one of the strongest beings in the universe. You are a saiyan royal. You will be a valuable addition to my team. I hope you don't mind if I have some tea. I just simply love the stuff." Zennion waved towards one of his assistants who ran away and somehow appeared with a cup of tea ten seconds later.

"I will never join your forces. Are you crazy?" By this time, Vegeta was back on his feet, ready to fight should the opportunity present itself.

"Of course not, but believe me, I've been planning this for years. That blasted Frieza got to your father before I did. If I had the chance, I would have gotten both you and your sister."

"What, both of us?" Vegeta turned to Leiko. "You mean this is how you survived the destruction? You were given to this freak?"

"You mean she didn't tell you? Of course she was with me. Your father saw the threat that I posed and offered Leiko as a peace offering. I was going to destroy the planet anyways, but Frieza beat me to it."

Leiko decided it was time for her to step in. "Vegeta, being with Lord Zennion was the best thing that ever happened to me. You aren't happy on Earth Vegeta. He can give you what you need."

"Like I said idiot, there is no way I would ever join forces with you Zennion!"

"I anticipated this, Vegeta." Zennion took another sip of his tea. "Oh, this stuff is so good, but I digress. You see, my little saiyan, I've done my research. You and Leiko are royal siblings. You have a special link with each other. I only really need one of you, and the other will follow, as long as I have the dominant one. I believe that Leiko is the dominant sibling, but I have no way to be sure. Since you two were separated when you were so young, you never fully developed that bond." Zennion stopped to let that information sink in.

"What are you talking about…bond?" Vegeta was growing tired of this. He began to question why he didn't just blow them all up right then and there.

"Yes Vegeta, a bond. In order for your bond to fully develop, one of you needs to establish dominance. In order to do that, the two of you need to battle."

Vegeta turned his back to the alien and threw his nose in the air. "Well, if you think I'm going to satisfy your needs by beating on my sister, you have another thing coming."

Leiko's ki flared up as she walked up behind Vegeta, her eyes glowing red. "Oh Vegeta, I think you will."


	12. Battle

Bulma and Goku continued to frantically search the halls of the palace in hopes of finding Vegeta.

"Wait, Bulma, I sense something…it's faint, but I think it is Vegeta's ki. This way!" Goku pointed and took off in a sprint.

Bulma was trying desperately to keep up with him. "Goku puff if his ki is faint, doesn't that mean he's injured?"

"Nah, there is a slight difference between a damaged ki and a healthy ki. His is health, but someone does not want us to find him." Goku was oblivious to the fact that Bulma was falling behind as he only ran faster.

0000000

"Leiko, what's the matter with you? You're a saiyan! You don't need this fool! You take orders from no one other that the king of all saiyans!" Vegeta tried to call her bluff as Leiko walked towards the center of the room and stood in her fighting stance.

"Dear, dear Vegeta. You don't understand. The king of all saiyans is dead and you will never take his place. Things are better with Lord Zennion…he saved me from destruction. Come on Vegeta, join us. Join us and finally be happy." Leiko began circling around Vegeta while maintaing her stance.

"Leiko, this isn't you. You're crazy. Come on! Snap out of it!"

"Oh, I'm going to snap something alright," Leiko said as she leapt at Vegeta.

0000000

Goku sensed a surge of ki as he neared his destination. "Shit, we may be too late Bulma…I think Vegeta's being attacked."

"Goku, we have to find him…you need to help him. Leiko is stronger than she let on. Didn't you sense that when she got pissed before?"

Goku didn't answer. They both knew Bulma was right. Goku stopped in front of what appeared to be a closet door. "This is it. They're in there." Goku tried the doorknob and snapped his hand back. "Ow! There's something wrong with it. I can't get in like that. I'll have to try the kamehameha."

Bulma stood back as Goku continuously blasted the door, but to no avail.

0000000

"Rargh!" Vegeta roared as he pushed Leiko off of him and gave her a quick kick to the stomach. Leiko countered with a blast of ki that Vegeta barely dodged.

"Give up Vegeta, you can't win. Just join us now and spare yourself the pain!" She grabbed Vegeta and threw him to the ground and sent a barrage of ki blasts down towards hom. They all hit Vegeta with deadly accuracy.

Vegeta slowly stood up and wiped a bit of blood from his lip. "Oh, it's far from over Leiko." Vegeta let out a loud yell as he ascended to super saiyan.

A delighted laughter could be heard from the far end of the room. "Oh, this is simply perfect! This is going to be a better show than I thought. More tea!" Lord Zennion threw his empty cup at the servant nearest him.

"Ah, so you weren't lying Vegeta. You can become super saiyan. Well, consider this a late birthday present." Leiko laughed maniacally as she, too, ascended to super saiyan.

"No! It can't be. No woman has ever gone super saiyan!" Vegeta glared at the golden glowing figure in the air.

"Yes, I am the first Vegeta. Lord Zennion helped me achieve the impossible. This is only another example of how wonderful it is with him. Now, prepare to lose." Leiko dove down in an attack on Vegeta as the battle raged on.

0000000

"Goku! What's going on in there? I wish we could get in there and help him." Bulma's tear-stained face looked up at Goku as his shoulders slumped. He had given up trying to get into the room. They were forced to remain outside and wait.

"I don't know Bulma. All I can tell you is that he's still alive, and I think he's now super saiyan, but so is she. I don't know how much longer he can hold out against her."


	13. Sacrifice

The battle inside the hidden throne room raged on. Every punch was matched as the room glowed with the energy of the ki blasts. Vegeta was slowly gaining the upper hand.

"Leiko, do you not see your weakness? Your first ascension was not a natural one. Because it was aided by Zennion's technology, you gained the strength, but not the speed that comes with being a super saiyan," Vegeta yelled down to Leiko as she slowly got up off the ground.

"No, you are wrong! Lord Zennion's technology is infallible. I cannot lose, I will not lose!" Leiko roared out the last words with a burst of electricity as she soared off towards Vegeta.

Vegeta dodged her attack and countered with a knee to her stomach. "Oh, I think you will."

Leiko would simply not give up as the battle continued on for what seemed like days. Both saiyans were becoming tired as they flew around the room attacking each other.

Lord Zennion was thoroughly enjoying it all. He still had all his faith in Leiko. "Leiko, my pet, you will win. You are the older sibling. It is only logical you are also the dominant one. Fight on, my pet. You put on quite a show."

Suddenly, a thunderous band could be heard throughout the palace as Vegeta slammed Leiko to the ground. Leiko attempted to get up but fell right back down.

"Leiko, come on, give up. You know you really don't want to be with that fool. Come on! I'll take you back to Earth and you can be free. Freedom Leiko!" Vegeta tried desperately to get her to concede. It tore him up inside to see his own sister in such pain.

Leiko spat out a mouthful of blood. "Never. I know my place, and it will do you good to know yours too. You don't belong on Earth. You are simply a refugee. If you will not come alive, then I will simply have to take you dead."

Lord Zennion's tea cup shattered as he dropped it. He choked on his tea as he tried to sputter a response. "Leiko, no! We want him alive."

It was too late, Leiko shouted, "Big Bang Attack!"

Her attack was followed shortly by Vegeta's of the same name. He has anticipated it and countered it quickly.

"Shit! I've got to get out of here! These saiyans are crazy!" Lord Zennion scrambled out of a back door, closely followed by his guards. "Screw this. They're both going to be dead after that. Prepare the ship!" He took off towards the space station.

Back in the throne room, Vegeta and Leiko were struggling to take control of the attacks.

"Look Leiko, your beloved master has abandoned you! Now, give up and you won't have to die!"

"He'll be back for me! I will never give in to you!"

Both balls of energy were slowly making their way towards Leiko. Vegeta had more energy left and was winning the struggle.

"Leiko, come on!" Vegeta yelled, giving Leiko one last chance for survival.

"Never!" Leiko screamed as the balls of energy hit her. Leiko breathed her last breath as her body went limp.

Vegeta lowered down to the floor and knelt down beside his sister. He brushed the hair off her face. "Leiko, you're better off this way. You were not in your right mind. I'll miss you." He kissed her forehead before laying her back on the ground. He turned his back and walked out of the room.

0000000

Goku and Bulma were still sitting outside of the door when it slowly opened when out walked a bruised, but alive, Vegeta. Bulma threw her arms around his neck.

"Vegeta! You're okay! Goku found out, but then he disappeared…and I found him…and…" Bulma looked up at Vegeta's face and stopped rambling. The sorrow that it projected was overwhelming. "Vegeta, what's wrong?"

Not waiting for an answer, Goku peered into the room and saw the lifeless body lying there. He bowed his head and closed the door. He turned to Vegeta and placed a hand on his shoulder. "Must have been hard, but it was probably necessary."

Vegeta nodded. Bulma gasped as she understood what happened. She began sobbing into Vegeta's chest. He just stood there and held her close as he held back his own tears. His sister may be dead, but he would not reveal his weakness in front of anybody.


	14. The End

Soon after that fateful day involving his sister, Vegeta decided that it would be best to leave the planet and return home. There was nothing left for him there as he was king of a fake nation. His "people" had all been in on the elaborate scheme. They were all Lord Zennion's minions.

0000000

"We'll be home in a day. Stop pestering me Kakarot." Goku was being his usual self. He hated being cooped up on a spaceship.

"But Vegeta! You never told us what happened with that Zennion guy. I didn't see a body, so I only assumed that you…"

"There was no body because I didn't kill him you idiot! He got away!" Vegeta snapped and stormed out of the room leaving Goku staring after him in shock.

"Bulma, that's not right. That monster got away after what he did to Vegeta and his sister."

"I know Goku, but I'm sure he had his reasons." Bulma gave Goku a quick hug before she followed after Vegeta.

0000000

"Fuck, why do these things always happen to me?" Vegeta was on his bed staring at the tattered picture of Leiko again. Suddenly he was filled with rage as he remembered what she had become. He yelled out as he ripped the picture and threw it across the room. He snapped his head towards the door as it opened slightly.

"Vegeta, honey, do you want to talk?" Bulma walked in and sat beside the saiyan.

"Why would I want to talk Woman?" Vegeta suddenly felt uncomfortable on the bed and got up. He slowly walked towards the small window and gazed out in an effort to avoid her eyes.

Bulma found the torn picture and tried to put it back together. "Vegeta, you just killed your sister and the one responsible for all of this got away. You have lots to talk about."

"Yeah, I killed Leiko, so what? There was no way I could let her live knowing what she had become. And Zennion got away not because I let him. He ran like a coward while I was busy with Leiko. Scum like that is hardly worth my time and energy." Vegeta still refused to turn around and face Bulma.

"So, you're just going to let him get away with what he did? Vegeta, that asshole is still out there; free to do the same to another unsuspecting being. You have the opportunity to go after him." Bulma left the bed and slowly walked over to Vegeta. "Take advantage of it."

Bulma attempter to wrap her arms around him, but he shied away from her touch. "That is none of my concern. We are going home and forgetting that this ever happened. Now, get out." Vegeta pointed to the door without turning around. Bulma silently obeyed his wishes as she sadly looked up at him. If Vegeta had have turned around while she was still there, he would have revealed the tears that were beginning to form.

0000000

The group arrived home to a welcoming crowd, except for ChiChi, who immediately ran over to Goku and began yelling at him for being gone for so long.

"Bulma honey! I'm so glad you're home!" Her mom ran towards her and began showering her with kisses. Vegeta got a disgusted look on his face and decided to escape before he suffered the same fate.

"I need food." Vegeta grunted as he strolled toward the kitchen.

Bulma looked after him and remembered what she was supposed to do. "Mom, can you say hi to Trunks and Bra for a minute. I have to take something to my room right away." She didn't even wait for a response before breaking free from her mother's grasp.

0000000

Vegeta walked into the bedroom, thankful that the day was over. There was only so much lovey stuff he could stand and that line had been crossed long ago. He sat on the edge of the bed and went to set his alarm to wake him up for his early morning workout when something caught his eye. The torn picture of his sister had been mended and was now in a frame with a note resting on it. He slowly picked up the note, already knowing who had written it.

"Vegeta, I know that you want to forget, but don't do that. You may have not liked what she had become, but she was still your sister. Remember the good times you had as children. Remember her for her strength. Honor her memory. She died in battle, and honorable saiyan death. Don't let her memory fade, Bulma." He set the note down and picked up the picture. The smiling young girl looked back up at him. Vegeta smiled slightly as he set the picture back down on the night stand where it would now stay. "Thank you Bulma," he whispered before falling asleep. He would never forget Leiko.

0The end0


End file.
